


Just Tonight

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sees Jimin looking so put out after his slip up at the BTS vs. Block B performance. He had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

Jimin was sitting where he was supposed to, his body still warm despite the lack of a shirt. The fluffy coat was doing its job. Jimin was still a little sweaty so it was surprising that the tattoos that’d been drawn on him wasn’t smudged. Jimin could hear the sounds of whoever was performing, but all he could do was stare at his hands. He’d messed up. He’d worked so hard to make sure everything was perfect and he’d messed up. Luckily, he’d carried on as if nothing happened, but he felt like everyone knew his foot was supposed to take his hoodie off. Why else would he bend down? Jimin sighed, feeling as if he’d failed his fans and his members. Jimin chances a glance at his members. They were jamming out to whoever was performing. With a sigh, Jimin turned his gaze back to his hands. Why did he have to make a mistake at such an important program? He was sure he was losing fans as he reconsidered his decision of becoming an idol.

Jimin had been so focused on staring at his hands that he hadn’t even realized the program was wrapping up. He robotically began clapping his hands like he was supposed to, smiling when the camera landed on him. He wasn’t the least bit happy, but it was expected of him to pretend that he was happy. How could he be happy when he’d made a mistake? It wasn’t possible. His members stood, ready to file out and Jimin joined them. He was looking down while he walked, figuring that if he still paid attention to Jungkook’s legs, he wouldn’t get lost or bump anyone. He was wrong. Jimin nearly stumbled when he bumped into someone who was very solid. Said person didn’t even move from their impact. Jimin sighed, realizing that he’d screwed up. Again. An apology was on his tongue when he looked up, but it never came out as he found himself looking at Jackson Wang.

Jimin has seen Jackson plenty of times and the boy seemed to really appreciate Namjoon’s company. Jimin himself never really knew what to do with people who were technically his juniors but were older than him. It confused him and so he tended to avoid such interactions or at least, refrain from using terms. Jackson, for his part, didn’t seem all that bothered as he watched Jimin bow. Jimin was unaware that Jackson had intentionally ran into him. “Hey, Jimin,” Jackson greeted, already smiling as his members walked away. Jackson would do what he wanted to do. As long as it wasn’t illegal or scandal worthy, his members weren’t worried.

“Ah, Jackson hyung,” because Jackson was definitely older than him. Jimin wasn’t sure if the other preferred another term being from Hong Kong and all that. Jimin, admittedly, did not know a lot about Hong Kong at all. He cringed at the idea that Jackson would be offended or something. Jimin was messing up a lot tonight, apparently. Jackson just continued to smile. “Walk with me?” it was a question, definitely a question, but Jimin got the feeling he shouldn’t say no. He looked to where his members were, waiting to reach the exit. Jaebum hyung –Jimin figured Jaebum hyung and Junior hyung were definitely his seniors even if they started over – was telling Namjoon hyung something. Namjoon was nodding, glancing back at Jimin and smiling at him. Jaebum clapped Namjoon on the back and the two walked off together, the rest of their members sans Jackson and Jimin respectively, getting left behind. Jimin figured it was decided that Jimin was going to walk with Jackson. He nodded to the other and Jackson grinned.

Jackson, despite being known for talking a lot, didn’t say anything as they left the building, Jimin at his side. Jimin was nervous, unsure of what Jackson wanted from him. He wasn’t scared of Jackson, just unsure of his motives. Outside, Jackson guided Jimin away from their respective groups who were heading for their respective vans. Jimin looked to Jackson in confused askance. “There’s a café not that far away I want to check out. My manager hyung will drop you off,” Jackson promised. Jimin nodded, still confused but intrigued at the idea of food. He was hungry, dieting didn’t really help. Jackson still didn’t say much and so Jimin didn’t either. He was nervous. He’d never been by himself with Jackson before so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Sure he’s seen him perform and he was an avid fan of Roommate, but this was out of his league. Instead of voicing his insecurities and fears, he followed the Hong Kong native into the café of his choice.

“Pick whatever you want, my treat,” Jackson said, smiling at the younger. Jimin blinked at him, stunned. “I- I’m on a diet hyung,” Jimin said. Jackson waved his hand, snorting. “You look really amazing,” he said, pointedly focusing on Jimin’s bare torso. He was only wearing the fur coat on his upper half. Jimin felt himself flushing at the rather obvious compliment but, was Jackson flirting with him? Sure he’d seemed genuine in his askance of same-sex couples on WGM, but Jimin hadn’t thought he was serious. Instead of thinking too hard, he turned and decided on melon patbingsu. It had fruit so it was healthy and wouldn’t directly violate Jimin’s diet regimen. Jackson grinned, nodding to the woman who’d been waiting ever so patiently. Jackson may or may have not requested some ice cream be thrown onto it. Seriously, Jackson wanted to stuff Jimin with food. Who diets at his size? He looked pretty damn perfect in Jackson’s mind.

When they sat down, Jackson may or may have not stared at Jimin quite openly. Jimin noticed, of course he did, and he was blushing pretty hard from it. “Why did you want me to walk with you?” Jimin asked, biting his lip. “Y’know, you’re pretty close to perfect,” Jackson said, instead of answering the question. Jimin looked up, eyes wide and cheeks red. “What?” he asked, kind of breathless. “You’re attractive, really sweet, I know you’re seen as short, but you’re in a group with giants. I feel you on that one honestly,” Jackson said, vividly aware of how his Yugyeomie looked down at him. Jackson knew he was shorter than Jimin too, but just by one measly centimeter. That meant nothing.

Jimin’s face was turning a very vivid shade of red and Jackson kind of wanted to take a picture of it. “Everyone messes up because no one is perfect. Your performance tonight was absolutely amazing. In that moment, everyone instantly became a Jimin stan, myself included,” Jimin was staring at Jackson, his mouth open. Jackson admired his adorable pouty lips before he reached over and closed his mouth for him. “You’ll catch flies,” he said. Jimin continued to stare, attempting to say something. Before he could, the waitress floated over with their order. Jimin’s eyes widened at the massive scoop of ice cream on top, drizzled in chocolate sauce. He looked over the meal at Jackson who was still smiling, showing off almost all of his teeth.

“I-you-what?” Jimin wasn’t sure what was going on. Was he being punk’d? Was Jackson teasing him? As Jimin looked at Jackson, he could tell that he wasn’t. Jackson was amazingly genuine as he smiled at Jimin, meaning every word he’d said. “Eat up,” Jackson said, letting the other take his time. Jimin decided that was his best bet, so he reached over and grabbed a spoon. The patbingsu was amazing and Jimin did indulge himself by eating some of the ice cream. When he noticed Jackson was just watching him, he froze, spoon still in his mouth. “What?” Jimin asked, having yet to pull the spoon out.

“You’re really cute,” Jackson said, admiring the way Jimin instantly turned red, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. Jimin cleared his throat, trying to hide how red he was turning. He wasn’t used to the amount of genuine compliments Jackson was throwing his way, but he was eating it up. “I can’t eat all of this by myself,” he said instead of mentioning that it felt like Jackson was flirting with him. Jackson hummed but made no moves to actually touch the food. Jimin pouted, spooning up some of the melon topped with ice cream, holding it out to Jackson. Jackson smiled brightly, leaning over and letting Jimin feed him. He made over the top noises of pleasure, his eyes scrunched closed. Jimin giggled, covering his mouth as he did so. Jackson cracked one eye open, took in the way Jimin was laughing, and kept going. He tried to be even more obnoxious and Jimin started laughing fully. Jackson gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Jackson did calm down after that, but not by much. He was happy that Jimin seemed to have forgotten his mistake. Jackson had watched Jimin’s performance with rapt attention, his mouth drying and his eyes unblinking. He’d been amazed by his performance. Sure he noticed the mistake, but it was so small that he was sure no one paid that much attention. However, that didn’t matter when Jimin decided that he had fucked up big time. Jackson had seen his face, had been intentionally watching Jimin as he returned to his seat, looking put out unless the camera was on him. Then, he got back in character and seemed cheerful, but Jackson knew he wasn’t being honest. It had hurt him how sad Jimin looked and Jackson knew Jimin was putting himself down. Jackson decided then, that he would change that, hence the impromptu date.

They talked and laughed, enjoying their meal. They had learned that they had a lot in common and at some point, Jackson taught Jimin some words in Cantonese. Jimin looked so adorable when he was concentrating that hard and Jackson could tell that with practice, Jimin could master the language. He took to it well, slowly going over each tone and looking to Jackson for approval. Jackson was so eager to give it, ruffling Jimin’s extremely soft hair. Jackson had learned quickly that Jimin loved to be praised and Jackson could tell the poor boy had low self-esteem. He would change that and it was as natural as breathing to compliment the younger. Sure he exaggerated a little, but it was so worth it to see Jimin laugh genuinely.

At some point, Jackson decided to actually walk. At some point, Jackson had challenged Jimin at flipping and now the two were sitting on a bench, breathlessly laughing their hearts out. “Ah, so cute,” Jackson said when Jimin flopped down in his lap, looking up at Jackson. It reminded Jackson of a puppy and he could picture a cute tail wagging. Jimin giggled, exhausted but really happy. He hadn’t expected to have as much fun as he did with Jackson. The guy was definitely a fun time, on and off camera. However, all good things had to come to an end sometime. The two had to get back to their dorms, their roles as idols was very time consuming. Jackson’s manager was waiting for them. In the van, Jackson and Jimin swapped phone numbers. Jackson, of course, demanded selfies and even pointed out Jackson’s good side, which was all sides.

He insisted on walking Jimin up to his dorm and the two found themselves standing outside of the door. “Thank you, Jackson hyung,” Jimin said. Jackson grinned, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “No problem. Call me whenever you need, okay?” Jimin nodded. Jackson was going to pull back and head off but Jimin grabbed his wrist. Jackson turned, ready to tease Jimin about not being able to let him go but Jimin was looking up at him through his lashes. “谢谢嘉爾哥 _,”_ Jimin said, careful of his tones, before he leaned over to press a kiss to Jackson’s cheek. Jackson stared as Jimin’s face turned a bright red. Jackson’s smile only made him flush even more. Flustered, Jimin bit his lip and rushed into his dorm, shutting the door before Jackson could say anything. Jackson stared at the door, bemused and happy. Jimin was leaning against the door, smiling and pressing his hands to his cheeks, marveling at how soft Jackson’s skin was. Jackson pressed a hand to his cheek, smiling at the door.

His manager hyung asked if Jackson was blushing when he got back into the van. Jackson vehemently denied it, but his cheeks definitely had a red tint to them.

**Author's Note:**

> "Thank you Jackson (Jia'er) Hyung (Ge)"


End file.
